


freaks

by daddyize



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crying, Humiliation, Implied Petplay, Omorashi, Piss, Sub Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), This was supposed to be a joke, Wetting, i don’t think i can call it a joke anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyize/pseuds/daddyize
Summary: "George!" He cried, looking up, hoping his older boyfriend would take pity on him. A trail of goosebumps littered his skin as he slowly reopened his eyes.George hums at him in acknowledgment of the plea, but only says "You have ten minutes left,”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 186





	freaks

**Author's Note:**

> i recognize that these are real people, however all parties have said that they are fine with this type of content being made about them. if any of them ever choose to retract that statement then this will be deleted!

Dream was sat, squirming, praying to any god that would hear him. Normally he would have begged and cried to not be punished like this, butㅡ upon George’s “A punishment is supposed to be bad, you don’t get to decide”— he was stuck wearing nothing but grey sweatpants and a green dog collar with a tag reading George and Sapnap’s names. and then, to put the icing on the cake, Dream wasn't allowed to go to the bathroom until his ’owners’ said so. 

This wouldn't usually be a problem, but he really needed to go. And, even better yet, he was only allowed to go on a 'puppy pad' of which was set upon the floor of the dining room. Still, he sat obediently on the pad, with his legs tucked under his butt as his arms wrapped around his stomach, trying not to double over.

The pressure on his bladder was making him sore, and Dream was sure the painful grab on his dick was the only thing holding him back. He sighed as he threw his head back, a soft whine on his lips "Please,"

He snapped his head up, ready to beg, only to find George was already staring at him from where he was sat on one of the chairs. Checking his phone, he said "Please what?” 

“George! I have to pee!” 

“You’ve got another thirty minutes.” Dream whined, lifting one hand where they were both grabbing at his crotch to wipe a tear that spilled. His bladder was filled so much it was causing his groin to pulsate, his entire body just felt so full that it was unreal.

Leaning his head back again, Dream returned his hand and squeezed. He tried to think about anything other than the fact that he felt like he was going to die if he didn’t pee right now. He was trying so hard to focus on literally anything else that he barely even noticed the new footsteps. 

When he looked back to the doorway, sure enough Sapnap was leaning against it, eagerly listening in on the soft whimpers Dream was letting out. He stared into Dreams eyes, knowing his good puppy wouldn’t dare to break eye contact "You look pretty."

Dream’s breath hitched in his throat, both at the sort of warmth that had spread throughout his chest at the compliment, and at his quivering thighs that he had clamped together harder as he became more and more desperate. His eyes squeezed shut, and his hands held tighter. “I really have to pee. like, really bad.” 

"We know, puppy." Sapnap made his way across the tiled floor and stooped down before his boyfriend to put a hand to each knee, softly pulling the thighs apart as he whispered in Dream’s ear, “I can hear you crying from my room."

"George," He cried, looking up again, hoping his older boyfriend would take pity on him. A trail of goosebumps littered his skin as he slowly reopened his eyes. 

Sapnap rubbed at the fabric covering Dream’s inner-thighs in a way that might have been comforting if he could feel it, but his entire body was buzzing and his boyfriends were acting as if everything was normal. This wasn’t normal, this wasn’t fine. Dream did not want to deal with the humiliation of pissing himself on a fucking dog pad. 

George hums at him in acknowledgment of the plea, but only says "You have ten minutes left, you can’t give up now.” 

He shook his head, a way of saying ‘no, no, I can’t,’ but Sapnap had shushed him and repositioned one hand to rub at dream’s back as the other massaged his thigh, and so Dream finally let himself slump over, his head burying in Sapnap’s neck with a sniffle. 

Dream doesn’t even perceive the passing time anymore. He's sobbing from the humiliation and the pain as Sapnap rubs his back and thighs while whispering about how good he’s doing. 

For the most part, George seems uninterested to Dream, but he reads out every minute that passes. Though it makes Dream just sob harder into Sapnap’s neck, it’s apparent that George is watching to see if this is something Dream can really handle, and he’s waiting anxiously for the time to finish. 

“40 seconds,” George says, and finally Dream takes a deep breath, making a noise somewhere between a gasp and a whine as he scrunches his eyes shut in pure desperation. 

He was so close; so close to finishing the time limit, but also sure he was closer to peeing before the timer. He was so wrapped up in his own concentration that he hadn't noticed George standing next to Sapnap with his phone in hand. 

"Times up, baby."

As soon as Sapnap had moved away, Dream was finally able to relax atop the pad which had been laid out for him. It felt so degrading to have spread his thighs as he did, only half-caring that george was filming it all. 

He doesn’t even have time to exhale in relief before he’s pissing all over himself, his face scrunching up in disgust and satisfaction all in one as his light grey sweats turn dark. 

George laughs. He can hear it somewhere in the back of his mind, and he sobs in humiliation.

“oh my god, you’re literally a piss baby right now!”

**Author's Note:**

> not proof read & not edited. i really actually don’t ever want to see this again *thumbs up*


End file.
